powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeathReaperX/Cyber Drone 750
'Powers ' · Power Replication (can copy powers with sight), · Replication (can create clones of himself and his clones can also replicate powers the same way he can), · Ability Intuition (only for the powers he copied) · Bionic Physiology 'Origin Story' Sid Malcom was US military soldier who legs and arms was chopped off during war. He came back home hoping that he would see his family safe. However his family was murdered. He cried for days, not being able to live with himself as a broken man with no family. His close friend, Griffin Jones, had recommend that Sid can qualify at the Cybernetic Program, where man becomes machine. Sid would first go against it but then realize he has no place in world as the man he was, so he qualified at the Cybernetic Program. After becoming a machine he gained Bionic Physiology. The scientists explained the qualities of his bionic physiology and gave him the codename: Cyber Drone 750. After becoming machine, Sid promised himself to devote his life to people and make their lives better even if it involved breaking a law. After years of becoming a machine, Sid had been cleaning up crime in the streets all around the world. Darkness noticed that Sid was unknowingly helping him maintain balance between good and evil. He became somewhat happy and appeared to Sid. He awarded Sid the powers of Replication, Power Replication, and Ability Intuition. Afterwards, Darkness warned him if he caused the even the slightest imbalance of good and evil that he would destroy the earth without hesitation. Sid then promised to go only by the law even though if it felt wrong in some situations so he wouldn’t cause an imbalance. A malevolent being known as Midnight was born and set out to destroy the earth. Sid knew that if he stopped Midnight it would cause an imbalance between good and evil but he could not let such an evil being destroy the earth. Sid would then confront this beast and face him. Sid held the upper hand for the most part but didn’t know about Midnight’s superpower manipulation, which nullified his powers and taking them for his own. As he was about to die by Darkness would appear and burn Midnight to a crisp with a flick of a finger. Darkness told Sid that he was the cause of the imbalance for letting Midnight nullifying and absorbing his powers. As Darkness was about to destroy the earth, Sid offered his life in exchange of letting the earth live. Darkness told him that he must kill his closest friend, and become his servant for 200 years or he destroys the earth and keep his soul as a trophy. Sid had no choice but to take accept 1st one if wanted everyone to live and be happy. Sid would then leave the earth to only be remembered as a hero who cared about everyone. 'Limitations/Weaknesses ' Can only make up to 5 clones. Clones can only copy 1 superpower Clones can only last up to 20 minutes and cannot use his replication for 5 minutes. Electromagnetic pulse would shut him off Superpower manipulation can shut off his powers Cannot copy superpower manipulation Does keep the powers he copies for a day. Hypersonic travel speed Relativistic Reactions Large Building Strength Durability depends on how strong his will is Category:Blog posts